Paraiso azul
by BennyBun
Summary: ¿es verdad que los pecados del padre serán respondidos a sus hijos? En el caso de Nicholas Wilde es. Como resultado de un gran préstamo, ahora se ve obligado a trabajar para una turba y fue elegido por algo muy degradante para un zorro sin salida. Un día, sin embargo, un cambio no deseado va a cambiar su vida Version espanola de Blue paradise
1. Chapter 1

"Así que, vamos a ver, cervezas, bocadillos, películas tipo b, un gran y cómodo sofá... ¡yyyyy mi

asombroso día libre puede comenzar!" Exclamo un zorro rojo saltando felizmente en el mueble

azul y rebotando sobre los almohadones hinchados.

"¡AAAAHHH! ¡Dios bendiga al mamífero que invento esta cosa! Esta noche nadie podrá alejarte de

mí, mi querido amigo" Dijo dramáticamente frotando su mejilla en su 'amigo' "¿Ahora que hare

primero?"

Pero obviamente el karma, con su retorcido sentido del humor, tenía algo reservado para él en su

supuesto día libre, porque repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven lobo negro

irrumpió vistiendo un pantalón ligero resplandeciente a la vista del relajado zorro "¡NICK!"

"Jason" el saludo brevemente a su compañero de cuarto volteándose inmediatamente a la pantalla

con el control remoto ya en su pata.

"¿Cómo está mi maravilloso compañero de cuarto hoy?" Dijo Jasón posicionándose

estratégicamente en frente de la pantalla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres lobo?" Pregunto Nick moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para echar un

vistazo al programa que estaba tratando de ver.

"Aw vamos, ¿Ahora un lobo no puede saludar a su mejor amigo sin que tenga una agenda oculta?"

Dijo el sonriendo

"Un amigo tal vez..." Dijo Nick momentáneamente, rindiéndose ante la idea de ver la televisión "...

Pero no TÚ. Ahora deja toda esa cháchara y dime qué demonios quieres, para así poder dejar de

verte a la cara"

"Tan cruel" Dijo el lobo fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima de su ojo derecho "Bueno ya que

preguntaste tan amablemente... necesito un favor Nick. Uno grande" Suplico con un tono

totalmente distinto.

"¡No me digas!" Dijo el mamífero rojizo sarcásticamente "La respuesta es NO, ahora piérdete. Estoy

ocupado"

"Amigo escucha, sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero por favor, ¿puedes cambiar tu turno

conmigo esta noche?"

"Eso no va a pasar Jason"

"Nick por favor, esto es importante... mira conocí a esta chica y..."

"Espera, ¿invitaste a salir a una chica en una noche de trabajo? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Sabes lo

que sucederá si Don se entera?"

"Tú sabes que a él no le importa mientras gane dinero constantemente"

"Jasón..."

"Te lo compensare. Lo juro. Tu... tu puedes intercambiar turnos conmigo cuando quieras cinco

veces seguidas, solo dame esta oportunidad Nick"

El zorro dejo el control remoto en el apoyabrazos y miro al ansioso canido directo a los ojos "¿Tú le

dijiste que es lo que haces para vivir?"

"De ninguna manera" Él exclamo indignado "Ella ni siquiera me habría mirado si lo hubiera hecho"

"¿Y como piensas que podría funcionar? Si ella alguna vez se entera..."

"Seré cuidadoso Nick, y cuando... Si ese día llega, espero que ella se preocupe por mí lo suficiente

para aceptarme no importa que"

"Yo..."

"Nick te lo suplico, al menos tengo que intentarlo"

"Bien" Dijo a regañadientes.

"Gracias Nick, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS" Dijo él, haciendo un movimiento para abrazarlo, pero

el zorro fue lo eludió rápidamente.

"Si, si, lo que sea" Dijo él, levantándose lentamente de su cómodo sofá. "Solo dame el encargo

aguafiestas"

"Por supuesto" Dijo él, aún súper emocionado sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pedazo de

papel arrugado "Aquí esta"

"¿Que haz hecho? Apenas puedo leerlo" Se quejó Nick mirando la enorme mancha de tinta en la

mitad de la pequeña hoja.

"Mi error, mi bebida se derramo por todos lados" Dijo tímidamente "pero recuerdo la mayor parte

de ello, es una cita para una cena, en el restaurante italiano de Luigi's en Savanna Central, es un

lugar elegante, así que vístete elegante, pero no exageres"

"Mmmhm, ¿Qué más?" Pregunto mirando la pieza de papel desde distintos ángulos en un intento

de averiguar algo.

"Errr oh sí, tu eres su regalo de cumpleaños, pero ella piensa que su amigo... Bernie, creo... había

planeado una cita a ciegas con uno de sus conocidos"

"¿Regalo de cumpleaños? Es la primera vez que me piden algo como eso" Añadió Jason con una

sonrisa entre dientes.

"Si ¿Bastante triste cierto? Ella debe ser bien fea para que sus amigos le paguen a un macho para

que la acompañe en su cumpleaños" Él se rio "Empiezo a tenerte envidia amigo"

"Puedes tomar el puesto de nuevo, ¿Sabes?

"No, no, estoy bien, seguro que ella es una señorita amable" Dijo tratando, y fallando, de

componerse "Pero me temo que me falto decirte que había letra pequeña en el contrato que aún

no te he dicho Nicky" Agrego Jason haciendo una mueca.

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Servicio completo?" Respondió con el mas mínimo tono de molestia.

"Y el ganador es... Nicholas Wilde whooo!"

El mamífero rojo resoplo, de ninguna manera entretenido "Ok, en resumen, se supone que soy el

regalo de esta tal..." Él acerco el pedazo de papel y entrecerró los ojos "... Judith, cuyo amigo

Bernie se sintió obligado a rentarle un macho escolta, sin su conocimiento, ¿para una buena cena y

un buen polvo?"

"Básicamente... Sí"

"Y ahora, gracias a tu torpeza no conozco su edad, su especie... nada, ni siquiera su nombre

completo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a actuar? Espera, ¿por qué dice en la parte superior? Solo

pequeños pre..."

"¿Realmente importa?" Dijo Jasón repentinamente serio "Su nombre, su edad... No cambia nada

¿Sabias? Y por favor... Judith, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Tú no puedes esperar una hermosa

joven Nick, ella probablemente es una amargada chica solitaria de mediana edad como todas las

otras veces, y dado que Gladys me la asigno, probablemente requiera solo un pequeño

depredador" Dijo él con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Tienes un punto" Razono él "¿A qué hora debería estar allí?" Pregunto él juntando todas las

bebidas y los bocadillos antes de llevarlos de la sala de estar hasta la pequeña cocina para

guardarlos en un pequeño armario.

"7:30 el nombre de la reservación es 'cita de cumpleaños'"

"Qué original" Nick agito su cabeza "Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ve a prepararte para tu cita, o te van a

rechazar antes de que empiece" Sonrió.

"¡Si! A prepararme" Él se volteó, avanzando hacia el baño, pero se detuvo durante un momento

"Nick, realmente no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, puedes cobrar la deuda en cualquier

momento"

"Puedes apostar tu cola a que lo hare, y para que quede claro, te hare tener una cita con una vieja

oveja ninfómana, así que prepárate"

"Eres el mejor" Dijo honestamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Después de unos instantes el pequeño apartamento estaba lleno con el sonido de agua corriendo y

una canción alegre desafinada.

Nick se dirigió lentamente a su habitación para cambiar sus pantalones de chándal verde y su

camiseta negra por algo más apropiado.

Abriendo su closet el selecciono un traje gris pálido y una camisa azul marino perfectamente

planchada y los coloco en la cama. "No está mal" Sonrió "Necesito una corbata" Él se dirigió hacia

los cajones y mirar su impresionante colección de corbatas ordenadamente almacenadas en el

interior, eligiendo eventualmente una gris simple para que coincida con el traje.

Rápidamente se acicaló un poco antes de ponerse los elegantes pantalones y camisa y, mientras se

arreglaba la corbata, echó una larga mirada a su reflejo en el amplio espejo sobre su pecho,

sonriendo al ver al otro zorro vestido formalmente que le sonreía en cambio.

Podría funcionar, simple pero elegante, tal vez demasiado para solo prostituirse, pero este trabajo

requería un poco de etiqueta, incluso si las ropas no se quedan por mucho tiempo.

Él recogió el traje de la cama con cuidado dejando pasar un dedo por su hombro derecho, tomo un

par de condones de un cofre y salió de la habitación justo cuando Jasón, aún mojado de la ducha y

vistiendo solamente una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, abrió la puerta del baño.

Tan pronto como en joven mamífero lo vio, el lobo silbo en agradecimiento "Te ves bien zorro"

"Tú también lobo. ¿Lo TIENES Jasón?"

"Si seguro, aquí está" Dijo mostrándole un frasco azul.

"El néctar de los dioses" El exclamo resignado "Bueno, suerte con tu cita Jasón"

"Si, tú también Nick... Y gracias"

"Jodete" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de voltearse hacia la puerta.

"Nick espera" El mamífero de pelaje negro lo llamo alarmado.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Llevas protección?" Pregunto con una alegría apenas oculta.

"Si papá" Nick respondió batiendo sus ojos y juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla como si fuera un

pequeño adolescente tonto "Soy una chica seguridad" Dijo en broma "Asegúrate de llevar la tuya

joven" y él se había ido.

Con la cabeza baja y las orejas hacia atrás en la miseria, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada hacia

otra noche de mierda.

El zorro rojo se sentía mal por su joven "colega", tenía tantas esperanzas en la vida que no podía

negarse a un favor tan simple, él se dio por vencido unos años después de que comenzara esta

terrible experiencia, les llamaban Escoltas, pero en su opinión solo era una forma amable de decir

prostituto.

Nick no tenía amigos, ni vida, ni futuro, y el amor estaba absolutamente fuera de la cuestión, y si

en casi dieciséis años nada ha cambiado, es bastante improbable que alguna vez lo haga.

Traducción: Fleitas Don Furry.

Revisión: Traficante de moco.


	2. Reventado

Aqui es segundo caputulo de Paraiso Azul, un agradecimiento especial a Fleitas Don Furry para la traduccion.

Gracias amigo, eres el mejor!

El zorro rojo miro con interés el letrero de neón de Luigi's, brillando con los colores de la bandera italiana.

Se veía como un lugar acogedor, perfecto para una cena romántica con ese alguien especial.

El zorro suspiro… si tan solo hubiera un mamífero así en su vida…

Él ya podía imaginarse tomando tiernamente a la dama de su corazón de la cintura, y una vez llegaba a su mesa privada, jalaba lentamente su silla para que ella se sentara, tal vez incluso sea un poco juguetón con ella, y entonces disculparse inmediatamente después de su lindo puchero.

Porque estaba tan malditamente seguro de que ella haría eso, y sería tan adorable que él no tendría otra opción más que reírse por su ley del hielo, y él sabía que, en ese preciso momento, cuando ella no se esperaría algún truco de él, entonces se pondría de rodillas sin siquiera darse cuenta, y con una expresión vertiginosa presentarle una caja aterciopelada llena de… ¡Sueños rotos y nada más…!

"Ah… Estúpido y sentimental zorro, sabes que eso nunca va a pasar" Dijo abatido delante de la puerta de cristal, y dio un gran vistazo para recuperar un poco la compostura, entonces después ajustar su corbata, giro el elegante picaporte con una falsa sonrisa y su expresión petulante habitual.

El interior era incluso más vivido y acogedor de lo que él esperaba, con suaves tonos de melocotón y un fino amueblado italiano, y por si no fuera suficiente para hacer que alcance la primera posición en su top 5 de restaurantes favoritos, seguramente el increíblemente delicioso olor que provenía desde la cocina hacían un gran trabajo en asegurarlo.

Y si el olor era la mitad de bueno que el producto final, la velada no sería un desperdicio total, después de todo, él nunca había estado en un restaurante italiano, e incluso si prefería comenzar en diferentes circunstancias, la perspectiva de una barriga llena era suficiente para hacer que la situación desagradable sea un poco mejor.

En un lugar deliberado él avanzo hacia la hermosa cierva vestida con una simple camiseta blanca y falda negra en la recepción "Hola… Lucia" Saludó con un tono ligeramente coqueto mirando la etiqueta con su nombre

"Buenas noches y bienvenido a el restaurante italiano de Luigi's" Respondió ella con una sonrisa fría y un fuerte acento, aparentemente no muy preocupada por el enfoque del guiño "¿Tiene una reservación señor?"

El zorro sonrió por su profesionalismo forzado, pero él respondió gentilmente con una sonrisa un poco disfrazada "Yo, si… creo que está bajo el nombre de 'Regalo de cumpleaños'" Dijo él, levantando una ceja desafiantemente.

Escuchando esa declaración a la joven mujer se le retorcio una oreja y sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, a pesar de estar haciendo todo lo posible para mantener cierta compostura.

"O-oh por supuesto, estábamos esperándolo" Dijo entusiasmada "Tu cita aún no ha llegado, mientras tanto podemos servirte nuestro aperitivo especial de la casa, si lo deseas"

"Eso sería agradable Lucia, gracias" Él sonrió genuinamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa "Muy bien, Alberto por favor, lleva a este amable mamífero a la mesa de la esquina" Y de nuevo a Nick "Enviare a tu dama tan pronto llegue, Alberto será tu mesero para lo que sea que necesites hasta entonces. Que tenga una buena noche señor"

"Muchas gracias" Agradeció, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza siguió a este sujeto Alberto, una cabra montesa larguirucha con una actitud demasiado profesional, sonriendo cuando otros dos camareros se acercaron susurrando a la amable cierva, probablemente preguntando por más jugosos detalles acerca de la reservación misteriosa.

El camarero tenso lo llevo a una mesa muy aislada e íntima, un lugar perfecto para dos mamíferos enamorados y poder besuquearse sin ser notados, si realmente quisieran hacerlo, "Esta es su mesa señor" Dijo Alberto presumiendo, jalando la silla para el zorro, "Volveré dentro de poco con su bebida"

"Muy bien, gracias Alberto" Dijo Nick sentándose, ganándose un rápido asentimiento de la cabra, que rápidamente se volteó dirigiéndose hacia el bar.

"Bueno, Ellos no deben tener mucho descanso, ¿Verdad?" Dijo él revisando la posición de su mesa reservada, quien haya organizado todo este evento realmente quería lo mejor para su cita aún desconocida, y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde estaba ella? Él saco su teléfono notando que había llegado 5 minutos antes.

El zorro rojo suspiro aburrido _Espero que ella llegue pronto,_ Pensó irritado, no porque él estaba ansioso por conocerla, todo lo contrario, a decir verdad, él solo quería terminar el trabajo y volver a casa lo más pronto posible.

"Señor, su aperitivo" Alberto reapareció repentinamente de la nada con una bandeja mediana y sin previo aviso colocó con gracia en la mesa un cáliz alto con una bebida colorida y dos platos de aperitivos y mini quiches de verduras.

"Muy amable de tu parte Alberto, gracias" Dijo el mamífero rojo gentilmente al mesero antes de retirarse discretamente de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

Nick miro de nuevo la hora, eran las 07:31 "Bueno mi querida Judith, llegas tarde" Dijo él sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, oliendo cuidadosamente la bebida "No es muy amable de tu parte tener a tu cita esperando" Dijo enfadado, saboreando su cóctel agridulce.

"Bienvenida a el restaurante italiano de Luigi's señorita, ¿Tiene una reservación?" Él escucho la fuerte voz de Lucia hablarle a otro cliente.

Con curiosidad, él se inclinó hacia un lado, y vio a quien le estaban hablando y sonriendo, a una loba gris con un vestido color verde lima.

Nick trago.

Oh, ella era joven, probablemente en sus treinta, pero su rostro severo y ceñudo la hacía parecer diez años mayor, sin mencionar que era más gorda de lo que podía imaginar, el trago todo su cóctel de un solo trago.

Ella era sin duda 'su Judith' y ella era incluso peor de lo que esperaba, "Maldición Jason, te hare salir con dos hermanas gemelas ninfómanas por esto" Dijo molesto, mirando su vaso, ahora vacío

"Al menos espero que ella me deje estar arriba"

Él reflexiono por un segundo para llamar a su camarero favorito para otro refrigerio alcohólico, y después de eso, un par de galones de vino para adormecer su cerebro y ver lo suficiente como para poder actuar, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión, después de todo trabajo es trabajo, e incluso si pensaba que era imposible, él había enfrentado cosas mucho peores.

Cuando la loba, escoltada por el siempre imperturbable Alberto, llego a su mesa, hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y saludarla apropiadamente, pero se quedó atónito, y un poco aliviado cuando siguieron caminando hacia una mesa al otro lado

El mamífero rojo todavía estaba parado con una expresión tonta en su cara, un ligero aclarado de garganta hace que se voltee para ver a una sonriente Lucia y a… ¿una coneja?

"Señor, su cita ha llegado" Anuncio delicadamente "Me tome la libertad de acompañarla yo misma, señorita, aquí está su mesa, por favor permítame acomodarla"

Espera. Espera, espera, espera, ¿está linda conejita era su cita misteriosa? No. Debía haber un error.

Un hermoso error.

Ella era… joven, de unos veinte años tal vez… linda, joder, ella era más que eso, era impresionante… y… sus ojos, oh wow sus ojos… dos brillantes e increíbles amatistas, él nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, ella llevaba un vestido simple color aqua que acentuaba su pequeña figura y resaltaba sus curvas femeninas y su suave pelaje gris.

Ella podría fácilmente tener a cualquier conejo macho o no, ¿Porque alguien pensaría en planear esta… esta bufonería?

¿Y por qué él estaba parado ahí como un tonto mirándola boquiabierto en lugar de decir algo en inteligente, o algo en absoluto?

 _Vamos zorro estúpido… respira…_ afortunadamente para el cuándo la recepcionista se movió jalando la silla para la hermosa coneja, fue capaz de volver del país de las maravillas, salto torpemente de su lugar con un resonante "¡NO!" totalmente innecesario, ganando una mirada de las dos mujeres sorprendidas y de todos los clientes unas extrañas miradas de curiosidad.

 _Oh, buena forma de comenzar Wilde… muy muy inteligente,_ él sonrió nerviosamente y se corrigió a si mismo lo mejor que pudo "Ahem, quiero decir no, por favor Lucia, déjame hacerlo" Dijo gentilmente con un guiño.

Lucia se rio, pero se desvió rápidamente hacia un lado para permitir su improvisado gesto galante, pero ya sea por mala suerte, por torpeza o un poco de ambas, él golpeo su pie contra la pata de la mesa.

Tragándose la desagradable blasfemia que se le subió a los labios, mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar gemidos ulteriores y haciendo lo mejor que pudo para caminar sin cojear, giró con gracia alrededor de la silla vacía y la sacó lo suficiente para que la linda conejita se sentara.

"Gracias" Dijo ella con una voz tan dulce que, por un minuto, él pensaba que no era real.

El hecho de que de alguna manera se enredara en el mantel y casi dejara caer los cubiertos de la mesa y todo lo demás en él era ciertamente una circunstancia imprevisible.

"De nada… Judith" dijo con un gramo de su ingenio parpadeando juguetonamente antes de retirarse a su propio asiento.

Escondiendo una sonrisa de felicidad detrás de una brillante pezuña, Lucia recordó sus modales y dijo "¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber señorita? ¿Nuestro aperitivo especial tal vez?"

"Oh si, por supuesto, sin alcohol"

"Por supuesto señorita"

"Si, para mí también, por favor, sin alcohol" Ordeno.

"Muy bien, me ocuparé de eso inmediatamente. Espero que disfruten de su noche" Dijo girando hacia la barra, presumiblemente para hacer el pedido.

 _Oh lo hare… sí lo haré_

El zorro no se esperaba tal desvió, pero no tenía intención de quejarse, miro a la coneja, sentada recta y perfectamente a gusto a pesar de la situación poco convencional, aun cuando él abrió la boca para hablar y ella se adelantó "Ehm, ¿Buenas noches?" dijo como si fuera una pregunta y no un simple saludo. "Soy Judith, como ya sabes, ¿Y tú eres…?"

"Oh Nick… Nicholas Wilde" Dijo ofreciendo su pata "Encantado de conocerte… Judith"

"De igual manera Nicholas" dijo ella suavemente, aceptando su pata, era tan pequeña y suave que realmente no quería dejarla ir, pero lo logro de alguna manera y con su mejor sonrisa encantadora dijo "Por favor, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Bernie me dijo tanto acerca de ti que siento que te conozco desde hace años" Intento seguir con el guion a pesar de que ese charco de color purpura hacía difícil recordar la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí, pero por lo segundo que había salido de su boca, él se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

La linda coneja lo estaba mirando con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pata y una expresión indescifrable, luego sonrió y dijo "Puedes dejar de actuar ahora ¿Sabes?"

"¿Q-que?" Él exclamo sorprendido

"Sé quién eres y que haces Nick" Dijo en voz baja "Y sé lo que Benji está haciendo"

 _Mierda_


End file.
